Just Maybe (Jack Frost x Reader)
by AgentV0212
Summary: Jack Frost and a girl go to a frozen lake to have some fun, when things take an unexpected turn.


"Jack! Wait up!" A seventeen-year-old girl panted as she struggled to keep up with the winter spirit. Jack turned and grinned, waiting for her to catch up. She finally reached his side and scowled at him. "Stop being so fast. I can't keep up with you," she managed to force out between gasps. He just smirked at her.

"Then you need to get more fit."

Her face heated up as she heard his comment. "Not everyone gets to have supernatural powers, you know," she retorted, walking ahead. Jack jogged to catch up with her, swinging his staff over his shoulder.

"Alright alright, you win, snowflake." For some weird reason, her heart skipped a beat when she heard him call her that. Jack had called her snowflake many times, and this never happened before. They were just friends.

Right?

Both of them reached the frozen pond after a while of walking in silence. The girl breathed out, watching her breath form a cloud in front of her. She turned to Jack expectantly.

"So? You said you wanted to show me something?" Her brow furrowed as she frowned lightly. He smirked and stepped onto the ice.

"We're ice skating." Jack tapped the ice a few times with his staff. "See? It's safe."

"B-But Jack... I d-don't know h-how," she stuttered, nervously looking at him.

"Don't worry. I got you," he assured, taking her arm and gently leading her onto the ice. She yelped when she felt her feet slide from under her. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around her, standing her up. She shivered. He took his arms off her body and she took a tentative step. Looking up at him, she bit her lip hesitantly. Jack smiled softly and nodded, encouraging the nervous girl on. She drew in a deep breath and took a few more steps. When he was sure she wasn't going to fall again, Jack started ice skating by himself around the pond, still keeping a close eye on her. Her eyes studied him and she began moving her feet like his.

Soon, she was gliding across the ice alongside Jack, laughing in joy. He was chuckling with her, and she occasionally saw his gaze dart over to gaze at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she began skating faster, eventually overtaking Jack.

"Too slow for a girl, Frost?" she taunted, looking back at him. He was scowling at her, a dark look on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" His voice was a low growl. She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sure. If you can handle it." Almost instantly, Jack flew past her, smirking. She frowned and moved her legs harder and faster, overtaking him yet again. She heard him yell in surprise. She was too curious for her speed and risked a look back.

She crashed into a log.

She was sent flying into the air, shrieking in fear. She felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her body as they were both flung down into the snow. The girl gasped from the sudden coldness and sat up, brushing the snow off her face. Numbly, she looked down and her heart froze.

Jack was lying beneath her. That she didn't really care about. What she did care about was what she was doing.

She was _straddling_ Jack Frost. The shock and embarrassment temporarily stunned her, leaving her sitting there like an idiot. Jack blinked his eyes open. His gaze focused onto her as she blushed deeply. Then he realized what was happening as he began to blush too, a bright crimson red spreading across his face. She finally came to her senses and began frantically moving and talking at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Jack! I... I don't-" She tried to lift her foot up, but it was buried in the snow. She looked at him in panic.

"Uh, this is really awkward..." he muttered, the blush still on his face. She nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah." She started digging at the snow, desperately trying to free her foot. Finally, she accomplished her goal and hastily climbed off him. While she freed her other foot, Jack stood up and held a hand out to the embarrassed girl. She gladly took it and he helped her up. She realized that their faces were a mere inch apart as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"I never realized... how beautiful you were,"

She flushed bright red when she heard him. "D-Don't say that. I'm not pretty." She felt his arms trail to her waist and her heartbeat quickened.

"I never said you were pretty. I said you were beautiful."

She smiled at him sweetly, touched by his words. "Thanks. That's really... nice of you."

His arms tightened around her waist, drawing her even closer. By this time, both their lips were brushing very lightly. His breath hitched as she moved her arms to rest on his shoulders.

"Y/N!" She jerked away as she heard the distant but frantic call of her mom. She looked back at Jack, who was blushing very deeply now.

"Um, Jack, I need to go now," she said, biting her lip. He nodded, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Jack offered, grabbing his staff.

"Sure," she said happily. His face brightened as he took her hand subconsciously. She blushed a bit as he pulled her along.

When they reached her house, Jack bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Until tomorrow, princess."

She giggled at his corny choice of words and kissed his nose before starting towards the door. She felt a tingly sensation forming in her body. It felt nice. Almost like...

The girl smiled to herself.

Maybe it was the feeling of love.

But maybe.

Just maybe.


End file.
